


AI Generated Fangan

by MrJoCrafter



Category: AI Dungeon 2 (Video Game), Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrJoCrafter/pseuds/MrJoCrafter
Summary: A completely AI-Generated fangan.Follow the Ultimate Impostor, also known as _____.
Kudos: 2





	AI Generated Fangan

**Author's Note:**

> Everything after > is my inputs.  
> Everything else, besides the prompt _(in italics)_ was generated by the AI.

_You wake up with your head on a desk._  
 _You remember you were supposed to be coming to Hope's Peak Academy today._  
 _You get up and see no one around. You leave the classroom and go down the hallway._  
 _You enter another room, and see and see thirteen other teenagers around your age._  
 _One of them looks at you and says_ "I didn't expect anyone else to turn up."  
Monokuma makes an appearance from out of nowhere and says "Oh, well done.

> You say "What are you?"  
Monokuma says "I'm the headmaster of this academy!"  
He's holding a lantern, which illuminates his form.  
You see he has a lot of fur, claws, and a tail.

> You say "What is this plush bear doing here?"  
Monokuma says "I'm a bear, but I'm not a plush toy! I am a real bear! Feared by all and loved by few!"

> You say "Who are you guys?"  
Monokuma goes on to introduce all of you to each other.  
There's Christobal, the Ultimate Breeder. Wendy, the Ultimate Shadow. Kyle, the Ultimate Technician. Mikhail, the Ultimate Traitor. Bianca, the Ultimate Loner. Kay, the Ultimate Net-Browser. Isaac, the Ultimate Long-Distance Runner. Eliza, the Ultimate Singer. Mighty Bob, the... Well, it says "Mighty" Bob the Ultimate, on account of him being strong and stuff. Lucy, the Ultimate Techie. Finally, there's you, the Ultimate Impostor.

> You ask Monokuma what all of you are doing here.  
"I've kidnapped you all and trapped you in here, for fun! Fun for me, and hell for all of you! You like the sound of that?"  
You all immediately protest, saying you want to go home.  
"I'm afraid I can't let you do that," Monokuma says. "You all signed a contract when you came through the gates. You're going to be here for the entire duration of the game. Now don't try anything stupid, or this bear'll get nasty!"  
"Game?"

> You say "What game are you talking about?"  
"Why, the game I'm going to tell you all to follow in order to graduate from this esteemed academy of course!"  
"We're not going to graduate," Lucy says. "We're not here voluntarily."  
"Well, the alternative is being killed..."  
"But you said if we get through the game then we all get to go home!" Kay says.  
"Did I?" Monokuma says, pretending to be confused. "I don't remember saying that. I do however remember saying all of you have signed a contract, and that breaking it would be most unwise."

> You say "What do we do in this game?"  
"Why, you have to kill someone of course!"  
You all stand in silence for a moment.

> You say "Kill someone?!"  
"Yes, you kill someone!"  
You all stand in silence for a moment.  
"Do we have to?" Lucy asks reluctantly.  
"Please, I was hoping for a bit more enthusiasm!"  
"But... Can't we just not do it?" Eliza says.  
"Yeah!" Kyle agrees.  
"What kind of game is it if you have no choice but to lose?" Lucy asks.

> You say "What Lucy said!"  
Monokuma laughs for a bit, then stops.  
"You know what? You're right," he says. "If everyone here refuses to play my game, I'll have no choice but to let you all go."  
You all breathe a sigh of relief.  
"Oh, you misunderstood," Monokuma says. "You misunderstood just now, and you all misunderstood when you first entered this place. There is no way out of here. There is only the game. The game, and killing each other."  
You all stand in stunned silence.  
"Th-the door's locked!" Lucy says.  
"The window's barred!" Christobal adds.  
"The chimney's too small!" Wendy says.  
All of the Ultimate Students anxiously make their way to their dorm rooms.  
"Just try escaping, sweethearts," Monokuma sneers. "I'll be watching you."  
Monokuma disappears, and the camera feed ends. Almost immediately, the speakers turn on again.

> You go to your dorm room.  
You slink over to your bed and sit down on it. You lean your head against the cold metal wall and sigh deeply, suddenly feeling very tired.  
"I can't believe this," you whisper to yourself.

> You fall asleep.  
Despite the danger you're in, you fall asleep in your own bed, thanks to the calming atmosphere and soft mattress. Before you know it, the day has ended.

> You wake up and leave your room.  
It's the next day, and you're up bright and early. You head out into the lounge area to see that all of your classmates are already there and awake.

> You sit down at the table and see what the other students are talking about.  
"It's not fair!" Lucy complains. "I've been banned from the cooking area!"  
"I swear, I can't take much more of barred from one area or another!" Eliza cries out. "I had to go through a whole day and night without being able to go to my room!"  
"It's only fair," Kyle shrugs, taking a piece of bread out of a tote bag. "Those of us who didn't have to leave our rooms got an extra twenty-four hours to prepare ourselves for this craziness."  
There's a momentary pause in the conversation, before everyone starts talking amongst themselves. You don't join in this time.

> You finish your food and leave the dining area.  
As you walk back to the dorm, you hear something over the intercom. It's that strange, robotic voice you heard yesterday.  
"Good morning, students!" the voice exclaims. "Ready for the first day of the rest of your lives? Ha ha ha!"

> You find Christobal, the Ultimate Breeder.  
You find Christobal standing by the door to your dorm, fiddling with his thumbs.  
"Hi," you say.  
"Hello," he replies quietly. "Do you think it'll start soon?

> You say "What will start soon?"  
"You know... the killings," he says. "I just... get this feeling, you know? Like something's going to happen."

> You say "I get that feeling too..."  
"You do?" Christobal says, sounding incredibly surprised. "Really?"  
"Yeah. Really."  
"Cool!" Christobal smiles. "Maybe you're my friend! Hello, friend!"

> You say "I could use a friend. Sure, you can be my friend."  
"Terrific!" Christobal smiles.

> You say goodbye to Christobal, and you go to find "Mighty" Bob, the Ultimate.  
After a long search, you find Bob in the school's extensive gym. He's wearing a skin-tight blue onesie and is busy lifting weights with his back to you.

> You say "Hello, Mighty Bob!"  
Bob stands up straight, and flexes his muscles as he turns to look at you.  
"Do you see this?" he asks.

> You say "Yes."  
"This is 300lbs. This is muscle. This is power."  
Bob drops the weight with a clang and smiles at you.  
"I'm Bob," he says, extending a hand for you to shake.

> You shake Bob's hand.  
You shake his hand, and nearly lose feeling in your arm from his powerful grip.  
"I'm _____," you say. "I'm the Ultimate Impostor."  
"Got it," Bob nods.

> You say goodbye to "Mighty" Bob, the Ultimate and go back to your dorm room to get some sleep.  
You lie back on your bed and close your eyes. You still can't quite get your head around the fact that you're here. The last 48 hours have been surreal, to say the least. After a few minutes, you manage to fall asleep.  
"Good morning, class!" Monokuma says as you wake up.

> You get up, annoyed and leave your dorm room.  
Annoyed by Monokuma's early morning greeting, you decide to head to the cafeteria for breakfast.  
You find Lucy, Christobal and Bob eating breakfast by themselves.  
"Hey!"

> You say "Hello, guys."  
"Hey, _____!" Lucy says, waving at you. "Come sit with us!"  
You walk over and take a seat next to Christobal, looking around nervously.  
"Why are you so nervous?"

> You say "Oh, it's just a really stressful situation is all. How are you doing, Lucy?"  
"I'm okay," Lucy says, shrugging. "But this really sucks."  
"You get used to it," Christobal shrugs.  
"Not really," Lucy frowns.  
A tray hits you in the back of the head and you turn around, to find Kayla storming off towards the drinks machine.  
"Hey, Lucy!" Christabel smiles.

> You run towards Kayla and yell at her for hitting you on the head.  
"What the fuck, man?" you say, angrily tapping her on the shoulder.  
"Stop touching me!" Kayla screams, pushing you away.  
"Why are you so pissed off?" you ask. "I just wanted to say you hit me in the head with a tray, is all."  
"Yeah, well I don't fucking care!" Kayla screams.  
"Wow, chill out. I didn't do anything."  
"Whatever," Kayla says. "I need to get some fucking caffeine in me. Do you want anything?"  
"Do they have Monster here?"

> You sit back down at the table and ignore Kayla.  
You sit back down at the table and ignore Kayla, as she rolls her eyes and walks off towards the drinks machine. You grab a slice of pizza and take a bite, as Lucy sits down next to you.

> You say "Hey, Lucy."  
"Hey, _____," Lucy smiles. "What's your favorite movie?"  
You smile awkwardly, not really sure what to say.  
"I dunno... Pirates of the Caribbean?" you suggest.  
"Oh my god, me too!" Lucy says, her eyes lighting up. "I love the song, 'At Wit's End'!"

> You say "Nice."  
"It's really inspirational. It's about not giving up, even when things look bad," Lucy explains. "I find it really motivating."  
You nod, and take a bite of your pizza. After a minute, you spot Kayla storming angrily towards the table.  
"Have you seen my bag?"

> You say "No. Please don't talk to me."  
"What?" she says angrily.  
"Nothing," you say, shaking your head. "Please don't talk to me."  
Kayla rolls her eyes and heads off.

> You finish your food and leave the dining area.  
You head back to your dorm room after breakfast. You lie on your bed and stare up at the ceiling, trying to process everything that's happened in the last few days. You think back to your high school teachers, and how they tried to prepare you for the future. No one ever mentioned the world was run by psychopaths. You wonder if there's any way you could survive this. But then, you wonder if you really have a choice. They've made it quite clear that refusing to play along means death. You need to play the game.  
You hear a knock on the door.

> You get up and answer it.  
"Hey, _____," Lucy says. "Do you want to hang out soon? Me and a few others are planning a party in the rec-room."

> You say "A party sounds like a good idea."  
"Alright," Lucy nods. "We'll make sure to stock up on food and get a few cases of beer. See you there, I guess.  
"See you," you say, as Lucy heads back towards her room.  
You walk to the showers, mulling over the events of the last two days. You're quickly learning that the hardest part of the Trials isn't the Trials themselves, it's dealing with all the other people involved. You can't trust anyone, and you've already got at least two enemies.

> You get ready and go to the party in the rec-room.  
You get up from your bed and walk out of the dorm. You head to the showers and spend an hour or two grooming yourself, before heading to the rec-room with freshly changed clothes. You walk into a large crowd of people, far more than you expected to turn out for the party.  
"Hey!" Lucy shouts, heading over to you. She's a little drunk.

> You take count of all the people currently attending the party.  
You walk around the room, looking at all the people currently attending the party. You see most of the big players in the games, with one noticeable absence.  
"Have you seen Christobal or Bianca?"

> You say "Well, I guess Bianca is 'The Ultimate Loner', but where's Christobal?"  
"Yeah, weird," Lucy nods. "I've seen all the others. There's Kyle and Wendy over there, in the corner," she says, pointing them out to you.

> You say "Eh. Let's forget about it and have fun!"  
"Yeah, you're right," Lucy says. "Let's go get a drink!"  
You walk over to the bar and talk for a bit with Lucy, before joining in a game of pool you see starting up.  
Time passes, you have no idea how much. Eventually, the large room starts to empty, until there are only a select few of people left, and you realise it's because everyone is starting to go to bed.  
Suddenly, all of the lights turn off at once. You hear a girl shout "Hey! I was drinking that!" Followed by the sound of liquid spilling onto a table.  
"Who did that?" A boys voice asks.  
"I can't see anything!"

> You say "Who turned off the lights?"  
"I can't see shit!"  
"Light a lighter or something, I can't see either!"  
The sound of a lighter flicking can be heard, as well as the lighter clicking.  
In the light of the lighter, you see something very horrifying, that you'll never be able to forget for as long as you live.  
Blood. There's blood everywhere. On the walls. On the floor. On the furniture. On the lighter. On the people.  
On Christobal, who's lying on the floor with half of his face blown off.

> You say "NO! CHRISTOBAL!"  
You scream. You can't help but scream. The entire room seems to change in front of you. You look around at all the others, standing around in shock.  
You hear an announcement from the speakers. "A body has been discovered!" Monokuma says. "After a certain amount of time, which you may use however you like, the Class Trial will begin!" the lights come back on.  
"Wait!" you hear Lucy shout. "We need to check for a pulse! Make sure he's dead!"  
"He's fucking dead, Luce," Kyle says. "Come on, let's go."

> You investigate the gruesome scene of the crime.  
You walk forward, staring down at the body of Christobal. His face has been blown apart by some strong force, tearing through it and killing him almost instantly.

> You wait for Monokuma to arrive and give you the Monokuma File.  
Monokuma appears, holding a tray with a large photograph on it. He slides it across the floor to you.  
"Here's the Monokuma File for this poor, departed soul!" he says.

> You read the Monokuma File.  
Monokuma File  
Name: Christobal Evano  
Age: 17  
Moniker: Chris  
GPA: 4.0  
Sexuality: Heterosexual  
Current Stress:  
"I found this beautiful boy lying in a field! Of course, I've already drained most of his blood..."

> You try not to have a panic attack.  
You stand up and look around you. The room is shaking, and you can feel your heart pumping faster than ever.  
"Oh, my sweet summer child..." Monokuma disappears in a puff of smoke.

> You look at the body.

The body of Christobal lies on the floor in a large puddle of blood. His face has been completely torn apart, the skin ripped off to reveal the muscles underneath.

> You try to find any clues as to what might have happened.  
As you look around the room, you see several bottles lying on their sides. There's a bloody hunting knife on the floor too.

> You look at the bloody hunting knife.

The knife is small, with a black handle and a short blade. Most of the blade is covered in blood, along with the handle.

> You look at the bottles.

The bottles are made of orange glass, with a large 'M' marked on the outside.  
(A chemical formula follows. The first part of the formula is missing, and the rest appears to have been smeared with what looks like blood)

> You look back at the body of Christobal.  
The body of Christobal is lying on the floor. His skin has been ripped off his face, the muscles underneath torn to shreds.  
"Holy shit, what happened here?" you hear Kyle say.

> You say "I don't know. Whatever it was, it was really powerful."  
"Yeah. I've... never seen anything like this," Kyle says, swallowing nervously.  
"Alright, listen up, everybody," Lucy says.

> You say "What is it?"  
"I think it would be best if we split up to search the area. We're more likely to find the culprit that way!"

> You go with Lucy to search the crime scene.  
You follow Lucy around the room, examining the walls, ceiling and floor. Nothing seems out of place, until Lucy crouches down and picks up a small bottle from the corner of the room.

> You say "Do you see something?"  
"Yes! Yes, I do!"  
She holds the small bottle up. It's orange glass, and has a 'M' engraved on the front.

> You say "I saw this bottle earlier. What's weird about it?"  
"This has the same 'M' that's printed on the other bottles. The chemicals inside are... A strong acid that eats through glass, metal and even flesh."  
"Jesus..." Kyle says.

> You say "So was that the cause of death?"  
"D-d-d-d..." Bob stutters, before saying "No... I don't think so."  
"What do you mean? Of course it is! I saw him lying here with a bottle of that stuff next to him!"  
"Yeah, but... If he drank that, there'd be... There'd be nothing left. Just a skeleton.

> You say "Maybe someone poured a bottle of it on his face, and that killed him!"  
"That's possible. Or maybe..."  
Bob leans forward, staring at Christobal's bloody face.  
"Maybe... Maybe he tore his own face off."

> You say "Bob, I think you're drunk."  
"I'm not! Maybe... Maybe it was like a mask! Maybe he had plastic surgery to look like that!"  
"That's... That's kind of unlikely, Bob. Come on, let's go.

> You leave the crime scene.  
You walk out of the room, leaving the bottles behind. You walk down a set of stairs to the first floor, where you find yourself in a cafeteria.

> You take deep breaths and try not to panic.  
Weeping softly, you walk over to the nearest wall and rest your head against it. Almost immediately after you do so, a panel in the wall clicks open, and you find yourself staring at a small TV screen.  
"I'm tired of waiting!" Monokuma says. "The Class Trial begins now!"  
The screen whirs on, before displaying the image of a familiar, bloody classroom.

> You go to the auditorium with the other Ultimate Students.  
You follow the crowd into the auditorium. A large, circular table sits in the middle of the room, twelve seats surrounding it. You file into your seat at the far left end of the table, next to Lucy.

> You listen to Monokuma explain the rules of the Class Trial.  
"Listen up, bitches!" Monokuma cheerfully booms from the speakers. "I'll be providing you with vital information about your Class Trial. The truth has been hidden from your eyes. To find it, you'll have to dig through lies and distrust, to blasts someone's brains out!"

> You begin the Class Trial.  
"The time has come to expose the truth and find out who murdered Christobal!" You announce. "As all of you know, we have a very special tool at our disposal to do just that!"  
"You must give your verdict at the end of the Class Trial," Monokuma explains.

> You say "Alright. Let's begin with discussing the murder weapon."  
"The murder weapon... That's the thing, we don't know what it was," Lucy admits.  
"Well, we have many knives in the canteen," Isaac says. "Maybe the knife was from there?"

> You say "No, the murder weapon wasn't the knife. It was the acid in the strange orange bottles marked with the letter 'M', remember?"  
"The acid? I don't think so," Eliza says dismissively, waving a hand in the air.

> You say "What else at the crime scene could've melted off his face like that?"  
"That... That's a good point," Wendy says, a look of shock and terror appearing on her face for the first time. "It was the acid that melted off his face!

> You say "Yes. Now we need to figure out who poured the acid onto his face."  
"We don't have any suspects yet," Lucy states. "Except for maybe... Me."  
"What?! Why?!" asks Eliza.

> You say "I think Lucy spilled something while the lights were off. That's what you're referring to, right?"  
Lucy hesitates, before nodding.  
"Yes... I think so. A vial of acid from the science lab, perhaps..."  
"How could you have done that without noticing?" Wendy asks incredulously.

> You say "Well, the lights were off and everyone was really confused."  
"I... I am sorry! I panicked," Lucy says. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen, I swear!"  
"Panicked? You could have killed us all!" Eliza snaps.

> You say "No, hold on. I don't think Lucy killed Christobal."  
"I didn't! I didn't!" Lucy says, on the verge of tears. "I swear to God, I never touched that acid."  
"If you didn't pour the acid, then who did?"

> You say "I don't know. Does anyone have any ideas?"  
Nobody speaks up. The room falls silent, until...  
"I think Lucy is hiding something," Kyle says, finally breaking the silence. "And what's more, I think she's our killer.

> You say "No, that's wrong! Whatever Lucy spilled, she spilled it onto the table, remember? And Christobal's body was nowhere near the table!"  
Lucy stares at you. Her eyes widen in shock, but she quickly composes herself and turns to glare at Kyle.  
"I didn't kill Christobal," she says. "That's ridiculous."  
"There's no point trying to hide it," Kyle says, staring at her. "We can all guess what happened.

> You say "I think you're hiding something, Kyle. You know something yourself, don't you!"  
"I... I," Kyle stutters, stumbling over his words as he looks from you to Lucy and back again.

> You say "TELL US!"  
"I..."  
Suddenly, Kyle lets out a terrified scream as he tumbles off his chair and writhes on the floor.  
"Kyle!" Wendy shouts, leaning over him.

> You say "What happened to him?"  
"His eyes... his eyes are gone!" Lucy shouts.  
"My eyes... what?" Kyle asks in confusion, sounding perfectly fine as he gets up off the floor.

> You look at Kyle to see what happened to him.

You look at Kyle, but he doesn't seem to have any injuries. You wonder if you only imagined seeing his eyes pop out of his head.  
"What?" Kyle asks.  
"Are you OK?" you ask.  
"Me? Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"  
He does seem to be perfectly fine. You must have been seeing things.

> You say "Anyway, you were about to tell us what you knew about the murder, Kyle."  
"Yeah! Tell us!" Eliza joins in.  
"Yeah, tell us, Kyle," you say, your voice as steady and cool as Dr. Lucifer's.  
"I..." Kyle begins.  
He falls silent. You wait for him to speak again. He knows something. You can tell.  
"Please... I don't want to die..." he whimpers.

> You say "Why would you die?"  
"I..." he says, before trailing off and beginning to sob.  
"You what?" Lucy asks impatiently.  
"Nevermind," he says.  
The buzzer sounds, ending the trial.  
"That's it!" Monokuma cheers.  
"It's... VOTING TIME!" Monokuma yells. "I hope you're all ready to decide, once and for all, who our lovely prince did away with!"  
You look at the screen in front of you.

> You vote for Kyle as the killer.  
YES! Kyle killed Christobal! Just as I thought, the nerd did it!  
Wendy votes for Lucy, the bitch. Lucy votes for Wendy. Eliza also votes for Wendy. Bob votes for Kyle. Kyle also votes for Kyle. Lucy votes for Christobal. Wendy and Eliza both vote for Lucy, the traitors.  
You were right! Kyle killed Christobal!  
"Ding dong, the asshole's dead!" Monokuma cheers. "Now then, I'll be taking Kyle away to be imprisoned forever!"  
"You... You killed him..." Lucy says. "He was... He was..."  
"What? He was what?" Wendy asks aggressively.  
"Nothing," Lucy says.  
"You were going to say innocent, weren't you?" Eliza asks. "Ha! I knew he was guilty."  
"Yeah... OK..." Lucy says in defeat.

**Author's Note:**

> Can't trust someone named Kyle


End file.
